Bring Back Elizabeth
.jpg| }} |} |damage=9458|turn=2|hp=804193|def=1430|coin=189|lv=15|wsk=10198}} |hp=7418590|def=8630|coin=6100|esk=1670|wsk=10206}} |} : 'This is Elizabeth, the demon who consumed blood to become immortal! Why is she here? Don't tell me I'm in the Iron Age...' : Hm... : Hello. Can you hear me? Are you- Ugh! Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It reminded Summoner of the deranged Glaoux! The Summoner immediately pulled his arms away and stepped back. Elizabeth had created a blade of blood and slashed at the Summoner. The blade had only glided through the hem of his cloak thanks to his prompt reaction. 【Meet BOSS】 : 'What's happening? Glaoux and Elizabeth both act like they've been possessed.' : My head hurts... Humans...I hate humans... Where's Jack...? Ugh! Kill you and I'll be free! Blood oozed from Elizabeth's body. The blood gathered between her shoulder blades and formed a dozen blades. At first glanced, they looked like wings of blood, beautiful but deadly. She spread her red wings and thrust her blades at the Summoner... 【Defeated BOSS】 Clank! Blades of blood slashed upon the elemental shield summoned by the heroic spirits. The immense impact shattered the shield. Elizabeth spread her wings of blood and launched another attack. The Summoner barely dodged it and jumped away, but more blades descended upon him as he was about to land. He hardly had time to breathe. As the battle dragged on, the Summoner's stamina drained away, and wounds covered every inch of his skin. : 'I have to figure out a way to stop her attacks...Ah! That might work!' The Summoner worked his way into a narrow ally. Elizabeth followed him without hesitation and slashed at his back. He bent over at the last moment, and the blades landed on a giant pipe in front of him. Elizabeth could not pull back her blades stuck in the pipes. The Summoner gathered elemental power on his fist and threw a brutal punch at her stomach. : Ugh... : 'Phew, she's down... Oh, the rain stopped.' As the Summoner was shaking the water of his cloak, Elizabeth moaned and squeezed her eyes. The Summoner immediately went on full alert... }} |hp=4372590|def=4490|coin=249|esk=59|wsk=10066}} |hp=6502240|def=6370|coin=249|esk=866}} |} : Who are you? My stomach hurts...like someone punched me... Did you do this? How dare you lay your hands on me? Humph, you've got guts. : I-it couldn't be helped. You showed aggression first. It was just self-defence! : Aggression... You might be telling the truth. : I am! Look at all these wounds you left on me. You better have a good explaination. : ...I have no idea. Someone took control over my body. I couldn't help but watch my body move like a puppet. : What are you talking about? Have you taken your medicine? : ...Watch your tongue. I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm going to look for my lover. Get lost. : Huh? This place is fraught with ferocious monsters. It's dangerous alone... Ugh! M-my bad! Lower your blades, okay? Elizabeth sheathed her blades. She gave the Summoner an arrogant glance and turned around elegantly. The Summoner picked Glaoux up and put Glaoux in their pocket, then followed Elizabeth. 【Meet BOSS】 : It's...poisonous... : Paralytic...painful... 【After Battles】 : 'Elizabeth is scary indeed, but she's the best companion I can get here...The other monsters can't even talk. In addition, I have a feeling she's the key to solving the mysteries of this place...' The Summoner followed Elizabeth distantly. Despite her arrogant attitude, she did not refuse his company. After a while, they reached a commercial street on their way to the centre of the town. The road was sandwiched between two rows of marvellous red brick houses. The walls of the first floors were engraved with different patterns. All of the shops were either empty or brimming with bloody bodies. The scent of death filled the air. A strange noise coming from one of the shops alerted Elizabeth. : 'It...must be Jack!' : Hey, wait for me! It might be monsters! : I haven't seen any of the monsters you've been babbling about. You might've made that up. I trust no one but Jack. Elizabeth freed herself from the Summoner's grip and rushed into the shop. She saw a shadow standing on the corner. The shadow jerked his head backward and revealed his inhuman face. Elizabeth intended to run away, only to be surrounded by countless shadows that were pouring inside the shop from all directions. The shadows all looked terrifying and bloodthirsty. : 'So that guy was telling the truth... Humph, I don't plan to die today. I'll stay alive and reunite with Jack!' Red cloud seeped out from Elizabeth and solidified into blades of blood. The blades then launched themselves towards the shadows... }} |hp=30,941,200|def=806,600|coin=249|lv=15|esk=1012|wsk=10202}} |hp=30,941,200|def=806,600|coin=249|lv=15|esk=1012}} |} : 'I told her there might be monsters inside. Judging from the noises, there must be a lot of them. I'm afraid Elizabeth and I are no match for them even if we team up...' : 'Dang it! I didn't train to become such a coward! I can't watch someone die and do nothing just because I'm too afraid!' The Summoner charged into the shop... 【Meet BOSS】 : Sigh! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're trying to save me. : Yes, I am. I don't care if you hate me or whatever, I just can't watch you die! : Sigh, what a idiot! : "Jack, I've bumped into another idiot who would sacrifice his life to save me, just like you." The Summoner and Elizabeth fought alongside each other. They defeated every raging monster one after another, as if they were invulnerable to pain and damage. The battle dragged on... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Gaar..power..such a powerful strength. : I'm unbeatable..die you all! : We've got to try something else. Let's not waste time on them! : I'm trying to disengage from them, but they've blocked the exit. We couldn't leave even if we wanted to. : Blocked the exit...That's not a problem! If there's no exit, we can create one! Elizabeth, aim your blow at that wall! : Don't give me orders... Ha! Elizabeth slashed at the wall with her blades of blood to open a way outside. Rays of sunshine pierced through the cracks of the shattering wall and brightened the room. The monsters stepped back, fearful of the sudden radiance. The Summoner immediately pulled Elizabeth out of the building. But the monsters did not give up. They roared and chased after the Summoner and Elizabeth across the streets. The Summoner had Elizabeth's wrist in his hand while weaving through the alleys, trying to lose the monsters... : Keep running! We're almost safe! : H-how dare you make a lady like me run around like a fool? You won't get away with this! : If we get out of this alive, be my guest and do whatever you want...Ugh, I don't think that's going to happen... : What? It's a dead end...We should've turned left! I told you so! : Huh? You told me to turn right...It's not time to argue. Here they come! The Summoner and Elizabeth raised their weapons, ready to initiate another survival battle. At that moment, a voice yelled from the roof of a red brick house nearby. ???: Hey! Get up here quick! Stay somewhere high and the monsters will stop chasing you! : 'Who is that? I can't see his face...Let's try what he said; we've got no other options anyway...' The Summoner pulled Elizabeth into the red brick houses. The monsters followed and poured into the house... }} zh:可怕的襲擊